


Rainy Days

by Hyoumaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, We are going to be like slow-roasted coffee beans, coffee shop AU, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoumaki/pseuds/Hyoumaki
Summary: Under the wooden ceiling that shields them from the heavy cold rain, with a cup of warm latte and a pile of report papers between them, separated by the antique wooden counter, they met. Through an exchange of names and small, useless talks, they communicate.Is the rain today is the start of the story created by the Heavens for them? Or does the ‘Open’ sign plate hanging on the door is the one that links them to a certain, unknown fate?
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Nico Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Under the Ceilings that Shields Them from the Heavy Rain

The sky was grey on that day. From afar, one can hear the thunder growls, flashing its dazzling lights making the dark sky bright once in a while. The wind blows harshly; the branches of the trees on the pedestrian walk are shaking hard, the lampposts sways in a dangerous manner. Heavy rain will soon drench the city with uncountable cold droplets of water, soaking the earth, the pavements, the buildings, and any other unfortunate soul unable to search for a shelter.

A young woman in her early twenties rushes along the quiet sidewalks, hurrying herself up before the first droplet hits the ground. The clock is ticking; the heavy clouds above won’t wait for her to find a shelter. Her long black hair flaps violently from her speed and the wind, the weather is cold, but her face is covered by sweats from all the running. She won’t make it in time to reach her dorm; she knows that all too well. She fears not for the rain, but for the fate of the research papers she’s holding dearly in her arms. They are the result of her months of hard work, and for them to go along with the rain…she’s not going to let that happen.

In those desperate moments of finding a shelter, her eyes catch the sight of a large display window by her left side. She stops running, panting heavily as she tries to regain the pace of her breathing. She turns her head, facing the large wide window, prying inside. Behind these transparent glasses are several sets of table and chairs, an antique jukebox sitting against the walls. Is it a restaurant? Or perhaps…a café? Or some bar? She turns to see the door, noticing the sign on the door reads ‘Open’. Yeah, no way a bar opens so early in the afternoon.

It seems to be a nice place to shelter her from the rain.

The woman thinks her decision for a moment, but the first droplet of water hits her face. She has no time to doubt, and it doesn’t look like the sky gives her another chance. So she enters the building, saving her reports from the ill-fate.

Soft jazz music welcomes her. In the midst of the music, she hears clinking of ceramic mugs and glasses, the kettle whistles softly. The scent of freshly brewed coffee attracts her, it strangely calms her mind. Slowly, she faces towards the source of the scent, seeing a man around 6-feet tall brewing a cup of coffee behind the counter. He is a man with black, curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, his skin is tan, and he has a lean, long build. He wears a blue shirt, sleeves rolled up above his elbows and a pair of white trousers. The only word that can describe the man’s appearance, in general, is that he’s quite a good looker. 

A green sleep mask rests on his forehead; did he forget to take it off before work? Or is it his daily accessory just like how earrings are to women?

In front of him, two young girls sit, watching him. She knows not whether they are watching his clever hands drawing a latte art on the coffee, or they’re simply fascinated by the eye-catching features of the man.

With a friendly smile on his face, he sets down two cups of warm coffee on the counter, offering them to their customer. One has a drawing of a rabbit, and the other has a drawing of a flower on it.

“Here are today’s special blends… Thank you for ordering, young missy. Enjoy your coffee…”

His voice is deep and smooth; his words are sweet akin to honey. The woman who just entered the coffee shop silently admits that even his voice is attractive. He speaks in a lax, laidback manner, containing a lot of ellipses and contractions, quite befitting his outsider personality.

The young girls eye the art of their coffee, their eyes are literally glittering in awe. Their lips are wide open, squealing in delight.

“Thank you, big brother!”

Big brother, huh? The woman doesn’t know how old is he, but judging from his youthful face and aura, he should be a man in his late twenties. The man closes his eyes, making the smile plastered on his face even kinder and warmer.

Upon noticing a new presence in his shop, the tall barista turns his face, recognizing his new customer. He turns his whole body, walking closer towards the woman whose face he has never seen before, greeting her in a friendly fashion as if greeting an old friend. She notices the name tag hanging on the pocket of his shirt, his name, ‘Kudo’ is written on the silver plate. He doesn’t walk out of his territory behind the counter.

“Arara… Welcome to the Blue Pheasant, young lady...”

Only when he speaks to him, the woman realized she has been holding in her own breath.

“How can I serve you today? Perhaps… a warm cup of today’s special blend latte will do under this chilly weather…?”

As he directly speaks to him…an indescribable ache rises in her chest. The ache is warm...but painful, and she doesn’t know how a total stranger with good looks and attractive voice can cause her to feel this way.

Is he…even a total stranger?

The woman sits in front of the counter, directly facing him. She places her papers on the table, smiling at the friendly barista.

“It will be nice to have it now. I will have one, Kudo-san.”

“Arara… An attentive one, aren’t you?” He smirks. “Is there any addition you’d like in your coffee? Pumpkin spices? Or dolce sauce, perhaps…?”

“No. I will have the original one.”

“Roger that. Please wait for a moment…”

The woman watches the skillful hands playing with the espresso machine, without a sound out of his curved lips, he brews her order. He lifts up the metal mug, pouring in the thick milk into the cup, creating latte art. She doesn’t get to see what he’s drawing due to their height gap. 

Just by looking at how his hands move carefully and how he looks at his creation like looking at his lover, the woman can tell this man is a perfectionist albeit his somewhat lazy-looking appearance.

By the time he’s finished, the woman hasn’t averted her eyes away from him even for a single second. Her eyes follow the white cup, noticing the graceful bird art on the brown surface. The art is perfectly beautiful.

“One special blend for a beautiful lady such as you, young miss… I hope you like it. Careful, it’s still hot…”

The woman lifts the cup, breathing in the scent of the freshly brewed coffee, catching the bitterness and a sign of vanilla mixed in it.

“I’m sure I’ll like it. Thank you for the coffee, Kudo-san.”

“Anything for a fine lady such as you...”

Oh? Is he flirting with her now?

The woman chuckles, eyeing the art a little longer. It is a shame that she has to break the art as soon as she drinks it, but every beautiful thing is meant to be created, destroyed and created again. Nothing is eternal, but everything is fated to be reborn again and again. The bitterness burns her tongue in a delightful way, the caffeine wakes up her senses, and the warm coffee warms her body. Indeed, the barista is not lying about it being perfect for cold rainy weather.

“My… Glad that you like it…”

“It is perfect. I like the balance between the bitterness of the coffee and the distinctive taste of the vanilla.”

The barista smiles slightly wider.

“You're a pretty one, young miss. Are you free this evening?”

He is a perfectionist, but surely, he is the worst when it comes to hitting on women. The woman couldn’t help but chuckle at the remark.

“As you can see here,” her hand rests on the pile of papers. “I am full this evening.”

His eyes stare at the papers on the counter. “Ararara… That’s a shame. But it seems the rain won’t stop any soon so… I guess it counts.”

The woman shrugs. “Probably, yes.”

“You knew my name so; can I know yours in exchange, little sister?” 

The woman sets the cup down onto the table, folding her arms on her papers.

“My name is Robin. It is nice to meet you, Kudo-san.”

“Robin…sure reminds me of that small bird. Fitting name for you…”

Kudo drags his own chair, sitting behind the counter, directly in front of Robin. He stretches his right hand towards the woman, smiling.

“Nice to meet you too, Robin. I hope we can get along.”

Robin replies with a friendly handshake and a nod. Compared to her smooth palm, his palm is a lot rougher and calloused, as if he had been holding onto guns and swords for his entire life when in reality, he’s just handling coffee machines, hot cups and cleaning the dirty ones. The hand is also larger than hers, wrapping her smaller hand perfectly in an unfamiliar warmth.

She can hear the two girls from before muttering something inaudible, even without looking, she knows they are staring jealously at her. She pays them no mind.

Under the wooden ceiling that shields them from the heavy cold rain, with a cup of warm latte and a pile of report papers between them, separated by the antique wooden counter, they met. Through an exchange of names and small, useless talks, they communicate.

Is the rain today is the start of the story created by the Heavens for them? Or does the ‘Open’ sign plate hanging on the door is the one that links them to a certain, unknown fate?

No one really knows, and they pay it no mind as they engage in a few more casual topics before the barista decides to leave the woman with her studies, serving her a piece of today’s special cake to accompany her under the silence granted by the quiet coffee shop…

[To Be Continued…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all started because of a random talk with my twitter friend about coffee shop au for Kuzan and Robin. I hope this turns out well... despite the very slow updates... I hope you will enjoy this fanfic!
> 
> If you guess 'Kudo' is 'Kuzan', congratulations! You are right. 'Kudo' is taken from 'Shunsaku Kudo', the role Yusaku Matsuda played in Detective Story. As you all have known, Yusaku Matsuda is sort of Kuzan's face-claim.
> 
> Kuzan canonically calls many with 'nee-chan' and 'nii-chan', but it got translated as 'little sister' and 'little brother'. I'm trying to keep this fic clear from these Japanese nouns(?), but keeps the 'Arara' and 'Ararara' because it's iconic to him (the English dub has him saying 'Oh my, my').
> 
> As usual, reviews and kudos are very welcomed! Please don't be shy! Thank you for reading and stay tuned!


	2. Three Loud Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee shop is louder than usual, but Robin finds something else is more interesting than the bickerings of the three loud kids.

The second time she visits the coffee shop, it is more crowded than before. There are only several of the tables are occupied, but it is louder than the one she remembers it to be. With just less than a dozen of people occupying the room, how can there be so much noise? She doesn't find it to be bothersome, actually, but it is hard for her to focus with so much noise around. The cause of this loudness is surprisingly…three young kids wearing school uniforms. They are elementary grade students with their own cute backpacks hanging on the backrest, complete with their name tags sewn onto the surface. ‘Ace’, ‘Sabo’ and ‘Luffy’ are the names written on each name tag.

“Kudo!!! I want the usual cakes!” The kid with the ‘Luffy’ name tag yells across the shop, waving his hair freely in the air, his face poses a wide smile that shows his rows of healthy teeth.

“Luffy! Gramps has told you not to eat too many cakes!” The kid with black hair and looks older than the other two tells the yelling kid. “You’re going to have a toothache!”

“But, Ace! The cakes are good! I want three of them!”

“If you eat that much, our old man is going to be mad at us…” The blonde kid mutters. His name is Sabo. "Oh! I want a cheesecake! Can I have some strawberry jam on it?" 

"Roger that." The barista waves his right hand.

“Y-you’re right…” at the mention of their old man will be mad if he finds Luffy to eat three cakes at once, the kid’s face suddenly grows pale and he gulps down. But, it doesn’t stayed long as the paleness cracks in favor to show his innocent mischief. “Hey, Kudo! You can’t tell grandpa that I ate three cakes!”

The barista laughs from behind the counter as he prepares the ordered cakes. “Sure, sure… I’ll see what I can do… But I can’t promise you… Garp-san is skillful, and you’re bad in lying…”

“I’m not bad at lying!” The kid whistles as his eyes dart in a different direction, trying to prove he's the best at lying.

“You suck at lying, Luffy.”

“I’m not, Ace! I can lie too!”

“Oh, yeah? Then who’s the one leaking our secret comic books to the old man, huh?”

“It wasn’t me!”

“It was you!”

“All right, all right… calm down, kids…” Kudo brings over five pieces of cakes on a tray, setting them down one by one to break the fight down before it escalates into a full brawl. He worries that the other customers will flee just from little kids’ fight. The chocolate cake for Ace, the cheesecake for Sabo and three pieces of cakes for Luffy. “Little kids like you should learn how to cool your head off…”

Luffy’s eyes are shining at the sight of his favorite cakes, his mouth waters. “Wow! Thanks, Kudo! You’re the best!”

“It is Kudo- _san_ to you, brat…”

“Thanks, Kudo!” Ace shouts and raises his fork. Kudo surrenders. That’s fast.

Luffy pays him no attention and quickly digs into his cakes, squealing in delight upon feeling the sweetness fulfills his tongue and senses, sending him to cloud nine. He swings his legs, unable to contain his happiness. How cute, Robin thinks as she takes a nearby seat and watches the three loud kids enjoying their snacks. Kudo sighs with a smile; he turns around and sees Robin already took a seat behind.

“Arara… Welcome back, Robin.” He greets with his usual friendliness. Robin finds it captivating. “What coffee do you want to have for today? I just discovered a new recipe but no one has tried it…”

“Oh? That sounds interesting,” Robin smiles at it. “I will be having that one today, please.”

“Roger that. Since you’re the first one to try it…it’ll be in the house.”

“Ah… Thank you, Kudo-san.”

“My pleasure.”

He leaves the woman alone, going back to his station behind the counter. Robin follows his figure walking, staring at that muscular back hidden beneath the blue shirt. Like usual, he starts working on his art, his movements are professional and careful, lacking flaws. Robin wonders a woman who becomes his lover must be lucky to have a man that treats her like a masterpiece.

Luffy’s loud laughter distracts her from the working barista, Robin chuckles at yet another small talk she doesn’t quite understand between the three, something like ‘I want to be the King of the Pirates!’ and ‘No way! I’m gonna be the one who’s going to be the King of the Pirates!’. The coffee shop is lively with the three and their random bickering here. 

Kudo brings the coffee to her, placing it on the center of the table to avoid any unwanted accidents. The latte art today is a swan. “Here’s your special blend, Robin. I decided to play with the coffee beans I have aged for five years…”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Tell me whether it’s to your liking or not…”

Kudo doesn’t leave her side as she lifts the cup. Robin smells the scent and taking a sip to taste it. She closes her eyes, nodding twice, seemingly pleased.

“It doesn’t have too much acidity. Sweet, full almost to a fault, syrupy but clean-tasting… This is great, Kudo-san.”

The barista smiles at the review. It soothes his heart, and probably his perfectionism.

“Glad you like it, Robin.” His right hand lands on the backrest of the empty seat across from her. “May I…?”

“You may.”

“Arara. Thank you.”

Kudo occupies the seat, setting down the tray on the table. His eyes stare at the papers and notebook belong to her, mumbling, “Another busy day, huh?”

“Every day is a busy day.”

“Hmm… I can’t refute it in any way.” He chuckles. “What’s your major?”

Does he know she’s a university student? Perhaps it is due to his experience in dealing with different customers every day that he is able to distinguish someone just by their looks and their actions. For a barista that directly faces their customer, this skill is highly favored in order to please them, especially since Kudo’s coffee shop is not an industrial one, he serves each of his customers professionally himself. Meaning, he’s not only serving coffee but also interacting with them himself. With his affability, he can befriend anyone; it’s no wonder that again, she sees the same two young girls from the day before present in the coffee shop today. Kudo must have a lot of regular customers with his talents in brewing and his friendly personality. She decided to put it into a test.

“I major in Business.”

“Really?” Kudo smirks, leaning against the backrest. “Here I thought you’re not suited for that field.”

Robin smiles, resting her head on her right palm. “And…why is that, if I may know?”

“I can tell. You smell like an old book…vanilla... Someone who likes being between those cramped spaces of high bookshelves filled with aged books. I bet you visited your university library and the City Hall’s library almost every week...”

Robin is stunned. Kudo got this one right. Her favorite place includes libraries, and the older the books they have in their collection, the more she loves the place. The City Hall’s library contains the assets of the nation too, and some of the collection belongs to other countries as well. Old records, ancient writings, they even have stone tablets displayed in the history room. But to guess it from the mere scent alone... that is quite something. Of course, baristas have a unique sense of smell, that's how they are able to distinguish the quality of their products.

“You are right. But that doesn’t mean I’m can’t be in the Business major.”

“People with business-mind tendencies are extremely careful and calculative. You are careful, but you don’t seem calculative to me.” Kudo leans forward, resting his head on the back of his left hand. “I've many customers that are bosses of their own company or stores; they have these…fox-like stares behind their eyes.”

“Oh?” this prompts her curiosity. “And how would you describe mine?”

“Hmm…” He locks his eyes onto Robin’s, maintaining steady eye contact between the two. He’s looking deeper, searching for his answers and Robin doesn’t make an attempt to block him out from his search. “Curious. Always questioning… Thirst for knowledge more than anything else…”

“Someone with these kinds of stares perfectly fits into the… history major. That’s in my opinion.”

The barista is good at guessing; Robin has to admit her defeat. She laughs softly, replying, “You win. I major in history and taking a double-degree in archeology.”

“Ararara? Cool. I was taking a wild guess but turns out it to be right…” Kudo is proud of himself. “Clearly, I didn’t expect that.”

The barista is not only good at deducing and guessing, but also at luring his victims into the traps he has set up prior questioning. Like Hansel dropping the breadcrumbs to ensure a way home, he later reveals himself as the bird that eats them; the trapped Gretel couldn’t find a way out of his trap. What a dangerous man he is and Robin finds herself to be thrilled by his game. She often hears the talk between her classmates; women are prone to be attracted to a dangerous man. Is it due to the rush of adrenaline she feels from dancing on his palms? Or is it due to the challenge of trying to discovering him that attracts her in the first place?

“Is it fun there?”

“It is if you love history.”

“Why are you there?”

“To learn and discover, of course.”

“Arara… Good luck with that. I’m rooting for you.”

It’s her turn now to reveal his cards.

“What about you, Kudo-san?”

“Me? Want to play a guess or I just flip my cards open for you to see?”

“I thought you’re going to play tag with me.” She laughs softly.

“Well, I’m offering you the easy path… Take whichever you wish.”

“Hmm…” Robin doesn’t break the eye contact. It is her turn to unravel his secrets. …She finds it to be a hard one. This man…is shrouded in complete mystery, as if he was clouded by dark mists. The way he dresses, the way he acts and the way he speaks, the way he unravels her secrets one by one like harvesting the best coffee beans… Robin feels that this man is like everywhere, yet at the same time, he’s nowhere. He’s extremely talented, and Robin recognizes that Kudo is not an ordinary barista; in fact, he is a genius.

The embodiment of _Perfection_ …

And such a perfect being usually…doesn't have a place to harbor themselves…

True to her major, Robin prefers to deduce and guess instead of walking down the shortcut. Is it out of pride? Or that's just how she is?

“Hmm… Hospitality?”

“Wrong…try again.”

“You don’t seem to be in tourism major to me.”

“I’m not. But I know many places in this city that you don’t... Like the romantic spots no one else knows.”

"Oh... interesting. Mind to tell me about them?"

"Sure... Just remind me later."

Kudo smirks. He doesn’t stop her from keep on guessing. Robin pauses for a brief moment, taking her time trying to analyze and deduce his background. Kudo is harder to decipher, even harder than cracking the ancient scripts she found in several ancient ruins during her study tours.

“You don’t seem ambitious to me so… Politics is not your major.”

“Wow. Got that one right.”

With his good looks and acting, there's a place where he might be belonging to.

"Acting?"

"Many of my friends want me to go there but... it's too much of a job and bothersome so... nope."

Robin is speechless.

“Still want to try? Your coffee will be on the house for a whole year if you managed to correctly guess mine.”

“…” Robin shakes her head. She knows when she’s defeated and knows well when to retreat. “I yield.”

“Dear me… It’s okay. You can guess it again at any time. I always welcome you, Robin. The offer’s always up.”

That sounds assuring.

“Maybe some other time.”

Kudo closes his eyes as he stands up, taking the tray with him. “I’m gonna head back to my station. Just raise a hand if you need me for anything, yeah?”

“Noted. Thank you for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome.”

And with that, once again, he leaves her alone with her studies. Realizing she has distracted herself far too long from her deadlines, Robin puts on her glasses and sinks herself into the depth of her researches and reports. The laughter of the three kids doesn’t even break her attention.

And Kudo, who is watching her from behind the coffee machine, finds her focus to be…enticing.

[To Be Continued…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want ASL brothers, they are so cute. So here they are, as three loud kids. And Robin finds them very cute.
> 
> And Kudo to be... extremely mysterious.
> 
> As usual, reviews and kudos are very welcomed! Please don't be shy! Thank you for reading and stay tuned!


	3. The Patisserie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhap as time flows on, he will reveal his cards one piece after another. There’s no need to rush to get to know about him.

By the time she’s done with her works, the grandfather clock at the edge of the room tolls, its deep voice echoes throughout the room, waking up one of the sleeping kids. Robin takes off her glasses, putting it inside her glasses case. She averts her eyes towards the clock, noting that it’s three in the evening already. It’s been three hours, and the warm coffee has gone since long ago. 

The kid who is awakened by the tolling is the one with blonde hair. He rubs his eyes, yawning widely as he tries to regain back his consciousness. He gets down from the chair and walks towards the restroom in wobble steps. What a cute kid.

“Arara… Careful. You’re going to hit the door, Sabo.”

The kid stretches his hand forward, pushing away the door. His face is saved by the gentle warning from the barista who is busy cleaning the dry kitchenware.

Robin examines her surroundings, the number of customers has gone down slightly, and the coffee shop is a lot quieter now. She didn’t realize it as she’s too focused on her work. Kudo walks towards her, picking the empty cup.

“Do you need a refill, my lady?”

“Yes, please. I won’t be going anywhere soon, it seems.”

“Glad you're enjoying the vibes. Please wait for a moment…”

Kudo goes back to brew her another cup of coffee, and several minutes passed in peaceful silence. Peace never lasts long, though. A man with a muscular build, grey hair and wrinkled face enter the coffee shop with a burst of loud laughter. He seems to be a man in his early seventies but still looked youthful which makes many think he’s still in his early sixties instead. 

The loud laughter attracts much attention from the coffee shop’s inhabitants, and the man acts like nothing happens as he strolls inside. The kids instantly straighten their backs; almost fell from their respective chairs. They turned around, shouting “GRAMPS?!” in unison. The man called gramps walks over to them, slapping their back hard enough that their faces almost met the hard table. Hitting the table is a better option than hitting ceramic plates, the table won’t break and there will be no sharp shards all over on it. The third boy who went to the restroom rushes out upon hearing the iconic laughter, catching the sight of his two friends being carried by ‘Gramps’ like two sacks of rice bags.

The old man is eccentric, Robin notes mentally.

“Arara... Garp-san. Here to pick up your brats?”

He hears the tone of respect in Kudo’s voice. The fact that he’s distracted from his art is the solid proof of it. 

“Toddler! I see you’re not slacking off today.”

Robin almost laughed at the nickname Garp gives to Kudo.

“Come on… The lady over there is waiting for her coffee… I can’t slack off, yeah?”

Does that refer to her?

Kudo walks out of the counter and placing the cup on Robin’s table. “I’ll be back in a moment…”

“Take your time, Kudo-san.”

Kudo walks towards the eccentric old man along with the blonde boy who looks like he’s the forgotten grandchild in this family. Luffy yells wanting to be freed, while Ace is visibly mad and embarrassed at the same time. Robin kinds of sympathizing with their situation.

“Did you eat three pieces of cakes, Luffy?”

“O-of course not, Grandpa!” Luffy whistles as he turns his eyes sideways. Even a blind man can see he’s clearly lying.

“Don’t worry, Garp-san. Your grandson is sharing his cakes with his brothers too…”

“You’re not rooting for him, toddler?”

“Ararara… don’t be so suspicious of me…” He raises both of his hands in defeat.

“Look! Kudo said it himself so let go of Luffy, gramps!”

“Manners, Ace!”

The bickering between the four is unstoppable, it continues to escalate. Even Kudo chooses to stay still on the background like a resin statue instead of being directly involved. Adults know when’s the time to step in and when’s not. Even Robin watches in amusement. After another couple of minutes, they grow tired from all the bickering and the three kids fall asleep.

“Ararara. That was fast…”

“Burned out all of their stamina. You cakes won’t be enough for my grandsons, toddler.”

Kudo smiles at the statement. “You’re right. They won’t. They are always so energetic like a horse.”

Garp laughs loudly again, he doesn’t sound angry at the slightest, in fact, Robin notes that the loud laughter is filled by the joy and the pride the old man has towards his sleeping grandsons. The look on his eyes can only be described as parental love; something that Robin finds to be as warm as the morning sunlight. Unconsciously, the woman smiles.

“Just keep it in the tab, Kudo. I’ll pay you tomorrow.”

The barista nods, waving the old man who’s carrying his beloved grandsons like rice bags out of the coffee shop. Once again, the soft jazz music dominates the air, returning the peaceful silence to the room.

“Wow. They’re as energetic as usual.”

A yellow-haired man with curly eyebrows steps out of the kitchen, carrying empty transparent boxes. He wears a yellow pinstripe shirt and a pair of black pants. 

“They’re... Thank you for your hard work today, little brother. Those brats really love your cakes.”

“Of course they are, toddler!”

“Hey, that nickname is reserved only for Garp-san. You can call me that once you have the same amount of respect from me, Sanji.”

The yellow-themed man, Sanji, laughs at the older man. He turns his face, seeing Robin who watches the conversation unfolded between the two. He almost drops the transparent boxes, jaw dropped so hard upon seeing the beautiful maiden just a few meters away. He carries all the boxes with one hand, legs moving so fast as if they are sprinting.

“Mellorine! Mellorine!!!”

Behind him, Robin can see the barista slowly shakes his head, sighing at the patisserie’s antics. The blonde stops sprinting on his spot, taking a step forward and bowing down at Robin in a manner akin to that of a professional butler. With a friendly smile that is as bright as the color of his hair, Sanji asks.

“What is your name, lady-chan?”

Robin chuckles at his behavior. She finds him to be an amusing man.

“My name is Robin. It’s nice to meet you, Sanji-kun.”

“Robin-chwaaaan~!!!” Kudo swears he just saw Sanji’s eyes turned heart-shaped. “May I serve you with my special cake of the day?”

“Ah…” Robin smiles back at him, causing his heart to beat so fast it threatens him it could burst out of his chest. “I would like to. But, I am sorry, I am already full.”

“It’s all right, Robin-chwan~” Sanji stands back straight. “Next time, Ice Brain’s gonna bring you today’s special and it’s on the house just for you~”

“How generous of you, Sanji-kun. Thank you.”

“Oi, oi... I’m gonna go bankrupt at this rate…”

The two turn their heads towards the barista who is sighing and scratching his head. Robin notices scratching his head is a part of his subconscious habit. Sanji throws him an annoyed look, voicing out his protest.

“You should be more of a gentleman towards a lady, Ice Brain!”

Ice Brain? Why does Sanji pick that as his nickname?

“Well… I’m my own version of gentleman, you see…”

Sanji huffs, his free hand rests on his waist. “I’m going back now. Old man Zeff’s probably looking for these containers.”

“Yeah, you should… Bye.”

“That’s cold. That’s Ice Brain for you.”

“What you say is what you get…”

Sanji bows down again at Robin, taking his leave a second later. He throws Kudo a wave of his left hand, and the door closes. Again, the soft jazz dominates the atmosphere. Peaceful silence returns. Kudo sighs as he stares at the door, a smile plastered on his tanned face.

“Ice Brain? Why is that?”

Kudo turns to look at his customer, shrugging. “Dunno… Probably because I am too laid-back at most situations so, that’s why…”

Robin agrees. Kudo is a laid-back man, and he doesn’t even attempt to hide it. He takes everything in a very chill manner, rarely anything seems to surprise him or interest him. And to be given extra attention by such a man…it makes one feel special. By any means, they are both complete strangers; a barista and his customer. But, since the time they formally introduced themselves on that rainy day, Robin finds herself visiting the small coffee shop again, and Kudo personally attends her as far as taking a seat across of her during his working hours, exchanging small talks. The longer Robin sits inside the room filled with soft jazz music, the more she knows about this mysterious, laid-back barista’s working life. As for his personal life… it’s still in the dark.

Mayhap as time flows on, he will reveal his cards one piece after another. There’s no need to rush to get to know about him. Rushing him… will only cause him to drift further away, and somehow, instinctively, Robin knows that.

As if… he was no longer a stranger to her.

As if he was actually someone she had known for a long, long time ago… just happened to forget him for a reason or so.

“If that’s the reason, I can kind of understand that.”

Kudo chuckles at that remark.

“My… thank you for understanding me… I’m honored.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kudo sits down on the empty chair again, facing her.

“Sanji… I think I have heard that name before… Is he the patisserie often hailed as the Great Patisserie Zeff’s prodigy and successor?”

“Yeah, he’s the one. Actually…wasn't easy to get him on my side…” 

“Oh? How so?”

Kudo crosses his legs, leaning back.

“Being a prodigy of Zeff, he has pride as a patisserie. Not only that, he’s a great cook too. Everyone loves him…”

Robin can see that.

“When I proposed him a business relationship, he straightforward turned me down.”

“Ooh…”

“He wanted me to prove that his cakes would go well with my beverages. So, I brewed my special blend. He liked it, and so the deal is sealed… He stocks me with new cakes every two days, sometimes earlier than that because my customers all love them.”

“His cakes are delicious, I won’t deny that.”

Kudo seems pleased with the reply; he’s not the one who baked them. “Please don’t think badly about him… He has a reputation to keep, and he has to be strict with his business partners… If I can’t serve a good coffee alongside the already great cake, it will ruin the cake’s taste.”

What Robin sees from the both of them are: they are a perfectionist. Sanji makes sure his cakes are always at their finest quality; Kudo brews his coffee and draws his art into perfection. In a way, they are similar. 

The clock keeps on ticking as the two keep on exchanging yet another story about each other, and by the time Robin glances at the grandfather clock, it’s short arm is already pointing the number five.

“I should head back home now.” Her hands begin to sort up the papers and the notebook.

“Let me help.”

Robin watches as the two strong, calloused hands are tidying up the messy papers. She can’t help but to focus on the roughness of the palms, thinking can someone’s palm turn rough from brewing coffees daily? Is it from handling the manual grinder? Or does it come from holding hot metal cups every day? Or, could it be from washing the dishes? She’s unconscious about her hands have stopped working since some time ago.

“And that’s the last one…” Kudo hands her the collected papers, bringing her back to reality. “There you go, Robin… Is that all?”

Robin stares at him for a good couple of seconds. “O-oh, yes. Thank you for the help, Kudo-san.” She receives the papers, putting them in the same green folder.

“You’re welcome.”

Robin carries her backpack, walking towards the door. Kudo accompanies her, opening the door for the young woman. 

“Will you come back again tomorrow, Robin?”

The question warms her heart. She feels as if… Kudo thinks she belongs here.

“If I am not too occupied with my classes, I will come.”

“Good! I’m planning to create a new drink that’s not coffee… I’d like you to try it.”

“I am looking forward to it, Kudo-san. Good evening.”

“Good evening to you too, Robin… Rest well…”

Robin smiles, waving a hand at the barista who’s expecting her return. She walks along the sidewalk, leaving the warm small coffee shop behind…

[To Be Continued…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes! Sanji is a patisserie under Zeff's tutelage. He's an extremely talented cook who is hailed as Zeff's successor. Sanji is actually very generous, he's willing to give his cakes or foods to those who are starving and in need, but cannot afford his service. But, he's very picky when it comes to business relationships. Kudo did go through hell just to get his approval, of course!
> 
> Also yay! We have Garp-san! Finally! I'm keeping the relationship like in canon; Kuzan respects Garp since his young Marine years! In this story, why he respects the grandfather with three grandsons, though? What kind of relationship does Kuzan have with Garp?
> 
> As always, reviews and kudos are very much welcomed!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. The Part-Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudo is the barista that brews the coffee into perfection. He also singlehandedly serves his customers with his two hands and a smile on his face.
> 
> During the weekends, a pair of extra hands help him to serve his customers along with a smile on her face as she dashes in between the tables with her wheelchair.

The third time she visits the coffee shop, as usual, most of the tables are occupied. Perhaps, because today is Saturday, people love to hang out with their friends or same-aged relatives; some prefer their own me-time. 

Today, she is not alone. Despite being an intelligent introvert, Robin still has some friends. One of them is a woman with orange hair tied pigtail; she is younger than her by two years. She doesn’t study in the same major, but they came from the same university and Robin happens to be the senior who oversaw her group during the orientation. Their bond starts when Nami’s group was having trouble deciding what should they perform for the orientation, it was due to Robin’s help that they managed to get some ideas and did the performance well. Since then, their bond grows better and better.

There are two beverages served on their table; Robin is having the new drink Kudo promised the day before, and Nami drinks a cup of iced orange coffee, one of Kudo’s recent creations. Nami leans in closer to her friend, whispering, “You’re right. The barista’s quite a looker, Robin!”

“I’ve told you.” Robin chuckles, watching Nami who is gazing at the direction where the barista is standing.

“The only problem is that he’s really bad when it comes to hitting on women. Did he ask me out just because of my bust's size? That’s the worst.”

“He is. But, he brews great coffee.”

“I can’t deny that. I never like anyone’s orange coffee before. His coffee isn’t so bitter, and the orange is just the right amount. This is the best orange coffee in the city! I wish I knew it sooner.”

“Now you know.”

In the midst of the hustle and bustle of the crowded coffee shop, a blonde is seen dashing around the tables in her wheelchair. She wears a light beige short-sleeved shirt, black pants and a brown apron is tied around her waist. Her silver plate tag has her name engraved onto it; ‘Ellen’. Her movements are fast and agile as she has to keep up with the incoming new customers and orders. From the looks of her fluid movements and well-controlled composure under the stress of orders, it must have been months since her employment here. Robin imagines how busy will Kudo be if it were not her help. She keeps on watching the young girl who makes her way back to the counter, delivering the new orders to the barista. She can see her eyes although tired, lit up with something as she talks with Kudo. The light in her hazel eyes…they belong to admiration.

“Kudo-san, table number 23 wants two glasses of cold brew.”

“Roger that… While I’m on it, why don’t you take a break?”

“N-no! I can still keep on going. I’ll see what our customers need!”

The girl goes back in between the tables, leaving Kudo who is sighing, plastering a smile at the next second. He walks to the coffee machine, brewing the orders. Robin notices the smile belongs to being proud. It is rare to see such an enthusiastic worker, moreover to acquire someone like Ellen.

“Not many people want to accept handicapped people as their workers… Kudo’s really nice to her.”

Robin gives herself a food of thought and nods at Nami’s statement. In a busy world such as this, handicapped workers are mostly stigmatized as those who hamper the speed of working. Also, it is a common secret that some customers, if not all, didn’t like the presence of handicapped workers (is it due to them being so different than us? Is it because they are lacking something that we have? Or is it due to they have something that's present in them but not in us?). So far, no one in this coffee shop disapproves of Ellen’s presence, in fact, some of them actually give her encouragement and praise. She’s blushing from those. Her enthusiasm probably comes from that; if she's unable to keep up with loads of work here, she might lose her job and it will be harder for her to get a new one soon.

The stigma has to die, the world has to change. Through small actions such as encouragement and praises, the world will sure to change, albeit slowly.

Robin and Nami keep their conversation going on, until a sudden loud breaking sound rings throughout the busy coffee shop. All eyes turn to see the unfolding commotion. The broken porcelain cup rolls on the ground, the white shards are scattered on the puddle of hot coffee. Ellen is there, frozen on her wheelchair as she stares at the broken cup, a furious man in a nicely pressed suit is glaring, holding up his anger. The suit is no longer nice with that large coffee stain on it. The tension grows.

“I-I… I am-“

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH, CRIPPLE! DON’T YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS SUIT IS?! I AM GOING TO HAVE A MEETING WITH MY CLIENT IN SIX HOURS AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT!”

“I-I apologize for-“

“YOUR SORRY DID NOTHING, BRAT! Ah! Damn it! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE UP FOR THIS, HUH?!”

“S-Sir, I-“

“A young girl like you doesn’t have a lot of money that you have to work here, yeah? All those medical expenses must’ve dried your wallet up. Say, young lady, won’t you-“

At that moment, the two young women almost stood up, intending to defend the poor waitress. Nami clenches her right hand, balling it into a fist, ready to send the rude man flying. This is going too far! The waitress has intended to do something as a form of apology but this man is going to take advantage of her situation! He has absolutely no right to harass her for her mistake.

“Ellen.”

A calm, deep voice interrupts the man, not only that, but it also stops Robin and Nami on their tracks. It’s Kudo’s voice. This is the first time…Robin witnesses a change on his face, an expression of displeasure. The displeasure…is not directed to the waitress. The tension between them grows, akin to a Cold War that threatens the world with a possibility of another global war. Cold sweat runs down Ellen's face, a drop falls onto her apron, seeping into the fabric.

“Go back to the staff’s room.”

“B-but, Kudo-san-“

“No buts. _**Now**_.”

The emphasis silences not only the wheelchaired woman, but also everyone present in the coffee shop. Wordlessly, she pushes the two wheels, driving herself to the staff room. Kudo stands still on his spot like an indomitable mountain, eyeing the man with such calmness that hides his thoughts and feelings, something Robin instinctively known as the most dangerous arsenal the barista has. He bows down, apologizing.

“I am sorry for my staff’s carelessness, sir. I will amend for her-“

“Do you even have the money to get me a new set, brat?”

“I can somehow amend for it. Please give me a chance.”

The man expresses apathy towards him, crosses his arms and legs. “What can you do, brat?”

Kudo takes out his small notebook from his pocket, flipping open the first page. He writes something on it, tearing it off cleanly from the book, handing it to the man with both hands.

“I happen to know well a store that sells the very same suit, shirt, and trousers as the ones you are wearing now, sir. The store is just three blocks away. Just show them this, and they will give you a new set with no delays.”

The man stares at the paper, yanking it off from him and left the coffee shop with loud steps, slamming the door shut. The tension and the awkwardness stay there for a while longer, and everyone returns to their own businesses, some are talking about the rude behavior and the poor handicapped waitress. Robin and Nami feel sorry for her, but there’s nothing much that they can do now that the matter is settled.

“That rude man made me lost my appetite.”

“Yes.”

“I feel really sorry for her…”

“I feel the same, Nami.”

"Did Kudo just...be mad at her?"

Robin doesn't immediately reply. She replays the incident in her head, remembering the words, their tones, and their expressions. To Nami, it seems that Kudo is mad at her, but...is that truly the case? She glances at Kudo who’s beginning to pick up the shards. She stands up, walking towards him, taking a large piece of glass shard which attracts Kudo's attention.

“Let me help, Kudo-san.”

“Arara… No need, Robin. You might get cut…”

“Don’t worry. I can do this.”

She places the large shards on the dustpan. “Where’s the mop?”

“Thanks for the help but no need to go that far... You’re a customer here, so please, have a seat and enjoy your coffee.” The smile on his face tries to assure her. After tidying up the mess, Kudo excuses himself, supposedly going to the staff’s room to check on Ellen. She didn't realize she has been frowning for a good couple of seconds before she turns around and sees it for herself on the decorative mirror behind.

It is around three in the evening when the coffee shop has lesser customers. Nami decides to go back, apparently, she has a group study for the upcoming quiz. In exchange, Kudo’s the one who accompanies her in his short break.

“Sorry for the chaos. You must be surprised by it, Robin…”

“It is not your fault, Kudo-san. Also, even though it was her fault, the man had gone too far. I disapprove of his approach.”

“Yeah... That’s the main reason I stepped in, you see…” Kudo sighs, picking up his cup, eyes locked onto the black surface of his coffee. “Ellen won’t be able to amend for her mistake, not when she’s like this.”

“The girl in the wheelchair?”

“Yeah, that one.” A sad smile appears on his face.

“…May I know the story, Kudo-san?”

Kudo turns his attention to her. The look on his face raises an ache inside her chest. It is painful to see him putting on such a face.

“Sure…” he takes a sip before telling the story. “…Ellen was born from a poor family. Her father works as a construction worker, and her mother works as a laundress.”

“Long short story, her parents split up due to several reasons, and now she lives with her mother.”

Parents breaking up and went separate ways... It must've been hard for her. Moreover, with that kind of financial situation, it was hard for a single mother to raise her young daughter. Daily needs, education, healthcare...they are not easy to afford with so little money.

“Half a year ago, she was diagnosed with Guillain-Barré syndrome, some sort of rare, serious health problem that paralyzes her body. Her legs were down, but thankfully, she’s still able to move her upper body well.”

“There’s no cure, but some treatments are available to ease the symptoms. Medication’s real expensive. I…met her and her mother in front of the hospital, crying.”

He takes a long drag of breath as he remembers the day when they met.

“And so, here she is. Working as my part-time waitress for almost five months already. I got her registered to the national health insurance so it won’t put so much stress on their financial state.”

The barista, although seemed cold and aloof, has a warm heart. Not only smart and talented, but he also has a kind heart. Robin isn’t lying when she thinks Kudo as the living embodiment of perfection itself.

“You’re so kind, Kudo-san.”

“I just do what I need to do as a human, Robin…”

As the world keeps on rotating, as the era changes and becomes busier and busier, people started to put themselves ahead of others, leading the society to be more individualistic. With the rise of smartphones and the internet, apparently, individualism gets worse and worse. When there’s a fire or an accident, the first reaction that should’ve been calling the emergency services turns into people taking out their phones and started recording all for the sake of content and viewers, forgetting the fact that lives are in danger. When there’s someone who is bullied or threatened, no one dares to step in and help them, sometimes they even took out their phone and started recording the scene. It is crazy; the world gets more sophisticated, but the people grow cruder. What an irony…

“You did your best. Thank you for that.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” He smirks thinly.

“How is she doing now?”

“Tired from crying, so she’s sleeping now. She will get better eventually so let her rest for now.”

“That’s the best choice.”

“Yeah…”

Kudo stands up, picking up the empty, dirty cups, placing them on the silver tray.

“Break’s over. I’ll be behind the counter if you need something from me, Robin. See ya'.”

Kudo walks away from the table, bringing the dirty cups into the sink.

He might not look like it, but the barista has a quality of leadership and the heart of a human, and she feels lucky to witness them herself.

[To Be Continued…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellen is an OC of my friend. She's actually an OPRP character, I decided to borrow her here as Kuzan's assistant of sort (since in the RP, she's Kuzan's subordinate before his resignation). Her legs' disability is the same, just caused by different things.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned!


End file.
